Dying
by SweetLuh
Summary: Eu devia ter ouvido minha voz interior antes... Mas eu era burra. - Deathfic, oneshot, E/B.


**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ não me pertence - como se ninguém soubesse - mas a estória é de minha autoria!

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco, mas aqui estou com uma nova oneshot.

Bem tristinha, por sinal. Tudo culpa da** Bruna S.**, que está me irritando na fic dela (você sabe o que é, B. ;)! Mas eu gostei tanto dessa one-shot. *-*

Anyway, boa leitura.

* * *

Eu sabia.

Sabia desde o começo que isso nunca teria dado certo. Sabia que tudo acabaria mal. Sabia que quem sairia machucada ali seria eu.

Mas eu não liguei.

Ignorei cada aviso do meu subconsciente. Alertas piscavam em minha mente, sempre que ele se aproximava... Eu somente sorria e fingia que não via.

Aquele sorriso me conquistou desde a primeira vez. Eu me fazia de difícil, mas queria me jogar em seus braços. Os olhos verdes eram sempre tão... Intensos. Eu me derretia cada vez que eles faiscavam em minha direção.

Melhor do que nunca, eu lembrava da primeira vez que o vi.

Fora tão clichê.

_Andava distraída, pensando em todas as provas que enfrentaria naquele dia... Estava tão nervosa. E o barulho no corredor só piorava meus ânimos._

_A faculdade era realmente difícil._

_Dei um longo suspiro e massageei o braço dolorido pela bolsa pesada._

_Senti, de repente, algo bater contra eu e, então, alguns segundos depois, senti o chão gelado e aquela coisa pesada em cima de mim._

_- Desculpe. – Uma voz aveludada soou pelo local, agora silencioso._

_Abri os olhos lentamente. E me perdi no verde à minha frente._

Tão idiota.

Eu ficara atrapalhada com a situação e como recompensa recebera o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto em minha vida.

Depois daquele dia, ele começara a conversar comigo, às vezes. Eu me sentia realizada com isso. Principalmente quando ele ignorava alguma garota, só para prestar atenção em mim.

Sorria bobamente.

_- Você está bonita com essa blusa azul marinho. – Ele falou com um sorriso de lado. – Combina com você._

_Corei._

_- O-obrigada._

Tão boba.

Ele, com o tempo, começara a falar mais e mais comigo.

Eu estava crente que ele nutria algo por mim.

E, por isso, não o reprimi em nosso primeiro beijo.

_Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e seu rosto encurtava a distância entre nossos lábios._

_- Tão linda... – Ele murmurou._

_Sorri._

_E, seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus... No melhor beijo que eu já dera na vida._

Eu sentia raiva de mim mesma.

Tossi um pouco. Já estava fazendo efeito. Senti-me tonta e me sentei no chão da varanda, olhando pro céu.

Eu era só mais um ser inútil no mundo, mas isso iria mudar.

Rosnei, quando me lembrei de nossa primeira vez. Mais idiota? Impossível!

_- Tem certeza?_

_Somente beijei seus lábios._

_Eu tinha certeza, ele seria o primeiro._

_E então, ele me penetrou, me fazendo dar um gemido de dor._

_- Calma... Logo passa._

_Suspirei. E ele começou a se movimentar lentamente. Logo eu sentia o prazer se apoderando de mim. _

_Nós dois, juntos, chegamos ao paraíso._

Aquilo aconteceu só... Só para... No dia seguinte... Eu descobrir que era uma farsa.

Uma aposta.

Fui usada numa aposta.

E o idiota tinha ganhado.

Naquela hora eu senti tanta raiva... Voltei para casa, e então a tristeza se apoderou de mim. A tristeza mais profunda que poderia existir.

Agora eu estava morrendo.

Tanto pelo veneno quanto pela dor.

Minha cabeça rodou um pouco mais, porém eu não liguei. A minha visão já estava escurecendo... Sorri.

Logo a tortura acabaria. Eu tinha tomado tanto Arsênico...

Mas, com certeza, antes de morrer, eu iria perturbar Edward Cullen. Eu havia escrito uma carta e tinha certeza que ela chegaria a suas mãos.

_"Por sua culpa... Estou morrendo._

_Na verdade, você deve estar feliz; mas foda-se, eu pouco ligo! Eu somente desejo que você arda no fogo do inferno!_

_Com amor, _

_I.S."_

Nessa hora... Ele já devia estar com ela em mãos.

Tossi mais um pouco e deixei meu corpo, dormente, cair para o lado.

_Bella!_

Eu juro ter ouvido alguém gritar, mas deve ter sido imaginação. Deixei o escuro me tomar e desejei que eu tivesse ouvido minha voz interior antes.

Agora eu estava morta.

_Literalmente._

**THE END!**


End file.
